Other Sides
by The Young Reckless and Broken
Summary: There is more to it all then the vampire life. The wolf imprint. Beyond it all lays secrets. Was this avoidable? Or was Madison doomed since the day she was born?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_**When do your dreams turn into a nightmare? Is it when you realize your biggest fears? Or realize that you have no escape from the things you fear?**_

The sharp burning surged again as I let out a high pitched scream from the pain. Everything a blur, my memory fading into nothingness. Even thing around me dark and dimming by the minute.

_**How do we live amongst some of our greatest fears everyday and have no clue the are here? No idea that they even exist. Things that could kill us, and yet act during the day as our equals.**_

I looked around to see if I could find my brother. I can't see anything more than a few feet away, maybe the dark shadow of my brothers body, but I see nothing.

_**How can something come out of nowhere? With such speed. Something I would have thought was impossible, but the pain reminds me it's real. It's all happening.**_

My vision disappears completely. I feel my body is still in a burning pain. My body being fought over like a rope. I hear screams along with my own. I hope my brother is safe, but I cannot be sure.

**_What is happening to me? What is happening around me? Why can't I see anything?_**

The burning intensifies, becoming almost unbearable, my scream gets louder almost draining out the other screams I hear. I listen closely and realize there is just one other scream with mine now. But the other scream ends. I'm alone in my pain, my screams are the only thing piercing the silence.

_**Am I dead? Left alone to die? Is this my living **__**hell**__**?**_

The burning lessened slightly and I heard voices of others around me, still unable to see them.

"Jane my dear." A man's voice said in a calm tone.

The pain eased slowly into almost nothingness leaving just a small burning in my throat.

"Master." A girls voice answered in response to the man's.

"That is enough from you and Alec. Leave the girl." The man's voice returned to her's.

"She won't make it anyways." Another man''s voice answered, the smirk he must have on his face almost visible in his tone.

I felt a swift kick in my ribcage before I heard them leave. I slowly lost consciousness and my memories flooded back as unconscious dreams.

_It was just another normal night. I was walking the streets in my small hometown in Oregon. I was alone on the streets, or so I thought I was. Store alarms went off all around me, with the robbers nowhere in sight. I glanced around not seeing anyone at all, no robbers, not even the occasional homeless person sleeping on the bench, or a cop to come check out what was going on. All the alarms stopped abruptly, like someone had ripped them out. I looked through the glass windows of one of the stores. It was a small clothing store, no lights on and pretty displays in the large glass window. I stared into the window, into the darkness._

_Before I could even blink I was pinned to the ground amongst the shattered glass of the window. Nothing could be done as a sharp burning pain went through my neck. It felt like someone had bitten into my neck and removed their teeth taking the skin with them. Probably because that's what actually happened, but that's beside the point. The person was knock off of me shriveled up in her own pain, but no one was touching her. What had happened? I watched as a man in a black cloak ripped the girls head off and turned to look at me sprawled out on the ground mouth open but no words coming out._

_The new pain began and I began to lose my ability to see. I couldn't see my brother but I heard him cry out my name somewhere before he sounded like he was being dragged off._

The memory ended as I came to and looked at the scene around me. I was in a forest now, surrounded by trees and a foul odor.

**_Oh my gezz, what is that terrible smell? I thought to myself. There was no point in wasting the words seeing no one was around._**

**_When would all my questions be answered? _****_Would I ever get any real answers_****_?_**

I looked at the blood on the ground where my head was and felt a strange burning in my throat. Maybe burning isn't the right word, more of a longing for the blood. But why? I looked around the woods not even sure where I was, but I realized I wasn't alone. But my visitor wasn't human, in fact far from it.

It was an almost seven foot wolf. Baring it's teeth as I looked at it wide eyed. I have a strange feeling it doesn't want me here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think about this! I want some reviews so I know if you all like it or hate it! Pretty Pleasey? XD Kay? Kay! Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Madison-

The wolf towered over me, it's black fur stick straight up on end. I'm not sure what scares me more: the size or the teeth ready to snap at me, but this wolf didn't look like he was about to just walk away. More wolves came into the clearing, some taller than others, all different colors. But there was one that caught my eye. He was a little smaller than some of the others, his fur a gray color with a few hints of russet. He was looking at the black wolf, and some of the other wolves that were just entering the clearing.

The black wolf that was above me growled at me, and I could feel his breath on my face. In a sudden moment he went for my neck. He just barely got a small part of my neck. I could hear my short scream as he growled at me again.

Seth-

Her scream was what made me look at her. The part missing from her neck laying beside her as Sam stood over her still. But my eyes weren't caught on the chunk missing from her neck, or the black wolf standing over her. My eyes were caught on her. Her brown flowing hair, to her brilliant green eyes. Everything evaporated as she looked at me her green eyes pleading for help. It was like the world stopped. I could see the pain she was in through her eyes. All my thoughts evaporated. Gone. It was just her and I in the meadow looking at each other for that moment.

Sam went for another kill bite, this time she didn't see it coming and her scream was louder, but suddenly choked out by Sam's grip on her neck. I felt a sharp growl come from inside me, not even sure where it came from myself. Sam dropped her on the ground, keeping a paw on her neck to keep her from running away.

'What is your problem?' He snarled at me, using his mind to communicate.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Because I didn't even know what my problem was. Sam looked at Jacob who was on my left. Jacob looked as surprised as I was, but somehow he realized what was going on. But of course my meddling sister had to step in. She came from my right looking at me and then to Sam.

'He imprinted on her.' Leah looked at the girl under Sam's paw, 'you can't hurt her. Just leave we can handle this.'

Sam looked at the girl on the ground under his paw, her eyes showed pain and fear. He reluctantly pulled his paw off of her looked at the rest of the wolves before they left Jacob, Leah and I in the clearing with the girl.

Madison-

I watched as most of the wolves left, leaving three of them standing there. The gray wolf looked at me, coming towards me, away from the other two. He gracefully phase on his way over to me to reveal a boy about my age, with dark hair and wearing nothing but ripped jean shorts. He walked over cautiously kneeling by my neck running his hand over the wolfs bites on my neck. He didn't say anything for a long moment, but finally looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his voice smooth and collected, with only slight hints of worry.

"Maybe we should get Carlisle," the male wolf boy who had just phased back behind him who was older also wearing nothing but jean shorts commented, "He would know more about her injuries.."

"Oh shut up Jake. You just want to go see your girl friend," The girl wolf sounded annoyed.

"Your just jealous that me and your brother imprinted before you," The guy smirked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are we going to Carlisle's then?" The boy next to me questioned.

"Fine," the girl concluded unhappily.

The boy next to me looked at me giving me a small smile before lifting me off the ground and turned to his friends. "Let's go then." He started walking towards them, and then through the trees.

"Don't drop her," the guy said as we passed his smirk still visible, the girl looked like she could smack him but didn't.


End file.
